


The heroine and the hero

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, SheZow
Genre: F/M, M/M, Randy x Shezow, Sorry Not Sorry, fanart made me do this, literally was just going through tumblr and this idea was born
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Shezow just happened to see a ninja passed out in the street at a battle, and she also just happens to save him. One good deed deserves another.What happens next is entirely too stupid to be put into words.





	The heroine and the hero

**Author's Note:**

> So Randy/Shezow is the ship and basically the story is that Randy has a crush on the super heroine who saved his life, Shezow. 
> 
> Guy on the other hand becomes friends with Randy who has a crush on Shezow and things just go downhill from there. Since he also develops a crush on the tyrian haired boy. 
> 
> (Randy x Shezow); (Randy x Guy) (Shezow x Ninja)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy had met plenty of other superheroes before, but a Ninja...
> 
> Well, that was new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that dumb thing where main superhero character has a crush on someone who has a crush on alter ego.

"Lookout!".

Someone dove in front of Randy before the monster could hit him. The Ninja whirled around just in time to see a girl, with a cape get knocked from the air into the side of a building, the wall cracking. She gave a small inaudible groan as she hit the ground and stayed down. 

Randy’s eyes widen and he stood, one leg threatening to collapse underneath him. "Oh, your so going down!". He shouted at the monster. It could smack him around all it wanted, but other people getting hurt. No way. He’d definitely had enough of it. 

The beast towered over him, green skin and on all fours. It roared loud enough to send any birds in the area far away.

He scanned the thing, looking for whatever held the stank that transformed it. 

Ah! The blue bow on its head. Even though the creature had no hair. It stood out of place so much, that it had to be it. 

He jumped, somewhat feebly with his ankle which he assumed was sprained, and landed atop the creature. "Hitting a lady, don’t you have manners?". He couldn't help but quip, knocking it around and dodging it’s fist until it was still enough to grab and yanked the bow off. He quickly threw it to the ground. He flipped off and crushed it as he landed. The creature hissed, and gave one last roar and transformed back into a young girl with tears running down her face as she looked around confused. 

The stank floated away down a sewer and Randy finally let himself pass out from the pain and exhaustion. 

-|-

Shezow -Guy- came to quickly, only slightly dizzy, if he did say so himself. He stood up slightly, wobbling as he shook his head to clear his vision and his thoughts. 

The word 'Monster' sprung to his mind. Immediately he straightened, leaping to a fighting stance as he scanned the area.

No monster. He gave another look around before realizing it was gone. In its place he found a little girl, who looked as if she'd been crying. She sat in the middle of the abandoned street, looking confused. Then she spotted someone on the ground a few feet away from her dressed in all black. They looked for sure unconscious. 

He focused on the two people in front of her. He looked from the two before approaching the little girl. “Hi, do you know where your parents are?”. The girl, still sniffling, nodded. “They’re in that restaurant I think”. She couldn’t have been older than seven. Guy gave his best Shezow grin. “Well, why don’t you go find them”. The girl, seemingly recognizing him (or at least Shezow-him) gave a wavery smile in return and rushed off towards her parents. 

He watched her disappear into the partially wrecked restaurant (Well it was the roof that took most of the damage) before turning to the unconscious person on the ground.

A Ninja? Which hardly made sense. Guy winced as his head gave a sharp pang of pain. He probably had another concussion. Again. 

Now the Ninja.

She walked over to him cautiously. "Um. Dude. Are you okay?". He nudged him lightly with one of his boots. 

There was a small groan but no real answer. He was obviously hurt. 

Guy sighed. He couldn't just leave him here, could he? He was another hero. Besides if he hadn't fought that monster...Guy wasn't in any condition to fight, he’d probably be super-toast. 

And he did technically save him.

He sighed again and grabbed the Ninja under his arms and took off. 

-|-

Randy woke up groggily, his hand immediately going to his pounding head, groaning as he sat up. 

He looked around and panic began flooding his mind. He had no idea where he was. He looked down and relaxed slightly when he noticed he was still in his Ninja suit. 

"Hey?".

Randy turned to face the voice and was met with the sight of a girl, dressed in superhero get-up. She smiled at him gently and he remembers. 

"You...you saved me. Earlier, right? What happened?". He asks. 

"Well more like you saved me. I uh, jumped in front of you before the monster could get you and when I came to, you were knocked out and the monster was gone. I couldn't just leave you, superhero code and all that, so now your here in my lair".

Randy looked around. He was indeed in a lair. He spotted a pink car and a huge computer screen above a bunch of controls. The walls were glittering with diamonds. 

He mouthed a silent 'woah'. 

"So who are you?". He asked confusedly. 

She scoffs as though she's offended but smiles as she strikes a heroic pose. "I'm Shezow. I protect Megadale!". She declared. 

"Oh boy". Someone says and Randy's eyes widen. "Did that computer just talk?". He asks surprised. 

Shezow nods proudly. "Yep. That's Sheila. She's my supercomputer”. 

He wa sure he felt a headache come at the thought of a supercomputer.

Still, Randy waved meekly at her. It? Her. "Hi". Sheila -a pair of disembodied lips?- smiled before blinking off the screen. He put his hand down and winced, hissing in pain pulling it close to his chest.

"Careful dude. You don't look so good. That monster messed you up big time. I'll have Sheila scan you for your injuries now that your awake, hopefully it’s nothing too bad". She says pushing some buttons on the keyboard. A scanner went over him and he shivered. 

"Scan complete. Nothing too serious. He's got a sprained wrist and his ankle may be swelling some but just ice it and keep of them for a few days and you'll be right as rain". Sheila says. 

"Thank you....Sheila". Randy says after a moment, still clutching his arm. The super computer grins. 

"Are you okay with Shezow knowing your identity?". The question comes from nowhere, and Randy and Shezow both jump. 

"Sheila!". Shezow hisses. "He probably dosen't want me knowing that. Or anyone knowing that!”. Shezow pasued. “How do you even do that?". 

"When you first got here, I scanned you and figured out you weren't your aunt Agnes". She says simply as if it’s completely ordinary. Maybe it is here? How would Randy know? 

Shezows cheeks go slightly pink, and she puts a hand behind her neck, rubbing it awkwardly. "Right. Well I don't wanna know his identity unless he's cool with it".

With this they both turn to Randy, with expectant eyes. In his panic over the super computer knowing his identity, he'd only been half listening to the conversation

"Uh...Wait what?". He says lamely. "Are you okay with Shezow knowing your secret identity?". Sheila asks. Randy quickly shakes his head. Then thinks about it. "No thank you".

He feels uncomfortable under Shezow's gaze. "No offense!”. He puts his hands up in mock defense. “It's not that I don’t trust you, I mean I'd have to you kinda saved me back there it's just-".

Shezow holds her hands up. "It's fine dude. I of all people get it. No explanation needed”. She seems conflicted before asking. “You want me to get some ice?". She offered. “For your injuries?”. She adds. 

He hesitated before nodding. "Yeah. That'd be great". 

Shezow smiled at him, as she left and for some reason he was left with butterflies in his stomach

.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued~


End file.
